


Strange Collection of Po's Lemons

by Poamzi48585



Category: Digimon Adventure, Tsukihime
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Lemon, No Plot/Plotless, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poamzi48585/pseuds/Poamzi48585
Summary: Pretty much what the title and the tags say, just a plotless stories with sex scenes i will plan to write. No plot or story here.WARNING:If you didn't read the title and the tags, i will write lemon/sex fanfiction in this book.Chapters will contain sex, sometimes Digimon having sex with each other, swearing words in dialogue (some characters will say "fuck" or "shit" for example when they're excited or something) and if you're underage, don't like that stuff or don't like lemons, do not read. Some chapters may be a bit more uncomfortable to read than others and i am sorry if this book is embarrassing or not good.
Relationships: Arcueid Brunestud/Tohno Shiki, Gomamon/Palmon





	Strange Collection of Po's Lemons

**Author's Note:**

> Shippings this chapter will have:  
> Gomamon x Palmon (Digimon)  
> Shiki x Arcueid (Tsukihime)

It was night. Most humans were sleeping while there were two males that weren't sleeping.

Gomamon and Shiki Tohno. They both read some note that was sent to them and decided that this is their little secret so, coming at night would be perfect.

Nobody will probably know. Joe is sleeping, Shiki sneaked out of the mansion so, let's hope it's alright for now.

Gomamon and Shiki were walking together to some castle.

"You have read that note, right, Gomamon? Arcueid and someone else wrote it and i wonder what do they want.." Shiki started conversation with Gomamon.

"Of course i did, if i didn't, i wouldn't be here. To be honest, the way the note was written was kind of weird, Palmon and Arcueid are saying that they are not in trouble but they want us to come? Eh, i guess it'll be something cool so, i can't act like a heartless guy." Gomamon said.

"Yeah, i am a bit confused... But let's hope we don't get pranked or something." Shiki said.

"I don't think so, i don't believe that they are mischievous." Gomamon said.

Shiki nodded in agreement.

Finally, Gomamon and Shiki ended up in the castle.

"Hello..." Two female voices said. To Gomamon and Shiki, they both sounded familiar.

"Yup, i know who this is... We are in the right place!" Gomamon said.

"Yeah, after all, if this was the wrong castle, we would probably be stuck for hours." Shiki said.

A plant Digimon appeared, with a smile on her face.

"Hello, Gomamon. I'm glad you took your time to come." Palmon said.

"Ah, Palmon! I knew you'd appear. Are you glad that i'm here now?" Gomamon asked.

"Yes, Gomamon, you've came at the right time." Palmon said.

A blonde haired vampire girl also appeared waving happily.

"Hi, Shiki! I see that you're being a romantic guy, saving the princess!" Arcueid said, cheerfully as usual.

"...Idiot... You're not in trouble! Even if you were, i wouldn't s-save you..." Shiki blushed a bit.

"Ah, the same as always, Shiki. Cold and heartless, but you know what? That's what i like about you, Shiki." Arcueid said.

Gomamon and Palmon were friendly to each other most of times, while Shiki was sometimes cold and rude around Arcueid, but he did show his soft side few times since he actually loved Arcueid.

"Well, boys, do you want to know why did we call you?" Palmon asked.

"Yes, it's a big surprise. Palmon and i have something to show you!" Arcueid said.

"Yes?" Gomamon and Shiki asked, curiously.

"Heh, you'd love this..." Palmon said.

**(LEMON SCENE)**

Arcueid stripped off her clothes, being completely naked now.

Palmon masturbated, thinking of Gomamon having sex with her.

"G...Gomamon... I am yours..." Palmon said.

"Shiki... Take me..." Arcueid said.

Gomamon and Shiki blushed, they didn't know this would happen. From an 'innocent' note telling them to come to the castle to them having sex. Oh, how the tables have turned.

"Palmon..." Gomamon said in a shy voice.

"Arcueid... You surprised me. And i love it." Shiki said, with a smile.

"Please, Gomamon... I want you near me... N-Now!" Palmon said.

"Don't worry, Palmon!" Gomamon ran quickly to her.

"Fuck me, Gomamon... You have no time to waste..." Palmon said.

"Sure." Gomamon said.

Gomamon embraced Palmon and then inserted his penis in her vagina.

"Ah, yes, Gomamon! You have started great, please continue!" Palmon moaned.

"Ok, get ready for it, Palmon!" Gomamon said.

Gomamon started fucking Palmon, while she moaned in pleasure.

"Ah, fuck! Gomamon... _GOMAMON!_ I love you!" Palmon moaned.

"How am i doing, Palmon?!" Gomamon asked.

"Impressive! Please continue, Gomamon!" Palmon said.

"Alright!" Gomamon said.

He fucked her harder and harder, making her feeling pleased.

"Ah... That was... So... Great..." Palmon breathed heavily.

"Palmon, i love you..." Gomamon said.

"Yes, i love you too, Gomamon... G-Gomamon, i have a request..." Palmon said.

"What is it, Palmon?" Gomamon asked.

"Can we be more than friends? I'm tired of just being friends, i wish we could have sex often when we are in mood and be lovers, not just friends." Palmon said.

"Sure. But are you okay with that, Palmon?" Gomamon asked.

"I definitely am.... Because, i don't want to be friends with you, i want us to be lovers. It's more interesting that way." Palmon said.

"I will accept that." Gomamon said.

"Thank you so much, Gomamon..." Palmon grabbed his face and kissed him in lips.

"Gomamon, you're doing great, continue fucking her!" Shiki cheered.

Arcueid slapped Shiki's face.

"Shiki! You should have sex with me, not just cheer on your little friend!" Arcueid said, angrily.

"Ah, sorry, Arcueid. I fucked you plenty times before, and it seems it's not enough." Shiki said.

"Shiki, be kinder!" Arcueid said.

"Yeah, whatever." Shiki said.

Gomamon was licking Palmon's vagina while Shiki and Arcueid were having a conversation.

"Fuck... I wish we could do this every day, Gomamon..." Palmon said.

"Okay, let's start, Arcueid." Shiki said.

Shiki stripped off his clothes, although he kept his glasses strangely enough.

"Yes, but Shiki, are you going to keep your glasses? Most of times when you had sex, you weren't wearing your glasses." Arcueid said.

"Huh, won't hurt, after all, my glasses are more powerful than normal glasses so, having sex might not affect them much." Shiki said.

"That's a strange thing to say, but alright... Hey, Shiki, you said that your glasses let you see these lines, right?" Arcueid said.

"Definitely, and these lines give me headaches because of my limitations so, maybe wearing my glasses will be okay for now..." Shiki said.

"But hey, Shiki, i'm immortal so, maybe you can't see lines on me? What do you think?" Arcueid tested Shiki's knowledge.

"Let me get this straight, Arcueid... You said that you can't be killed at full moon, right? And besides, you know that because of my anemia attack and Nanaya blood, i cut you in 17 pieces, but it was a surprise attack and it was day when that happened, right? I don't know too much about vampires." Shiki said.

"Exactly, Shiki! But let's forget that... You killed me but i was still acting nice to you. That surprise attack is not pleasant a thing to remember so, it's better to act like it never happened." Arcueid said.

"Yes, indeed." Shiki said.

Palmon hugged Gomamon, happily.

"This is such a special moment, Gomamon. I am so glad it happened. This is such a beautiful night for me." Palmon said.

"Don't worry, Palmon. I promise we'll have sex again sometime too." Gomamon said, with a smile.

"You promise?!" Palmon said, with an excited face.

"Yes, i do. If that makes you happy, i will have sex with you again." Gomamon said.

"Thanks so much, Gomamon! That will make me happier, no doubt." Palmon said.

Shiki grabbed Arcueid's breasts and licked the left breast.

"Hmm... Shiki, you really love my breasts, don't you?" Arcueid said.

"It's nothing special, they're just... Beautiful." Shiki blushed.

Shiki sucked the left breast and then started licking and sucking the right one.

"Ah... Shiki..." Arcueid moaned.

Shiki looked at Arcueid.

"...Arcueid, you know what?" Shiki said.

"W-What, Shiki?" Arcueid asked.

"Out of all girls, i think you have the most attractive breasts. Senpai is attractive too, Akiha is beautiful, but she's my little sister, Hisui and Kohaku are amazing too, Len is cute, but you're... You're really sexy." Shiki said.

"T-Thank you, Shiki... Yeah, screw Ciel, i am way sexier than her." Arcueid said.

"Hey, no need to get conceited, i love you both." Shiki smiled.

Shiki embraced Arcueid's naked body.

"Alright, get ready for it, Arcueid!" Shiki said.

Shiki inserted his penis in Arcueid's vagina.

"Shi... Shiki..!" Arcueid moaned.

"I am already feeling satisfied." Shiki said.

"Yes, i know that feeling too well...!" Arcueid moaned.

Shiki kept fucking Arcueid for minutes.

"Gomamon... It looks beautiful." Palmon looked at Gomamon's penis and then started sucking it.

"P-Palmon!" Gomamon moaned.

"Goma... Penis... So tas...ty!" Palmon kept sucking.

"Palmon, you're doing a great job!" Gomamon moaned in pleasure.

"Yes, i am trying to please you, Gomamon! You made me feel very happy and filled me up so, it's now my turn to do the same to you!" Palmon said, licking his penis.

"Ahhh... Palmon..." Gomamon moaned.

"I had no idea you could be this sexy." Palmon said.

"Ah... Pal... Palmon... I have a question..." Gomamon said.

Palmon looked at his face.

"Yes, Gomamon? What is it?" Palmon asked.

"I'm sorry to hurt you, but what's special about me? What about Agumon, Gabumon, Patamon and Tentomon? Don't you like them too...?" Gomamon asked.

"Gomamon, you're special. I always thought Joe loved Mimi, even if they did treat each other like friends, it always looked like Joe had feelings for her. So, maybe Joe and Mimi will be happy to hear about our relationship... Hey, Gomamon, what do you think? Would it be cool if Joe and Mimi also had sex for once?" Palmon asked.

"Eh, i don't mind, really..." Gomamon blushed.

"Good boy." Palmon said.

"Yeah, i know, but Palmon, are we going home after we have sex?" Gomamon asked.

"That's a good question Gomamon, i honestly want to know too. I will get in trouble if Hisui-sama, Kohaku-san and my sister Akiha find out about me not being home. Either way, Akiha was always mad when i got home late, and i always tried to make up an excuse." Shiki said.

"True, and Joe might go looking for me and probably get confused or worried so, i maybe should go home." Gomamon said.

"Actually, boys..." Palmon and Arcueid said.

"Gomamon is going to sleep with me for tonight. And Shiki will sleep with Arcueid. It will be a beautiful night, why go home so early?" Palmon said.

"Well, i am going to accept that." Gomamon said.

"Yes, thank you for listening, Gomamon. Either way, you can make up an excuse too, Joe might start a drama or something if you told him about having sex with me, but sleeping with someone you love is a beautiful thing. So, let's do it." Palmon said.

"Okay, but just one night!" Shiki said.

"One night is enough, Shiki. After all, most beautiful things are short and don't last long so, we should appreciate them." Arcueid said.

"I am not sure if that's entirely true, because you appear almost every day." Shiki teased Arcueid.

"Shiki, be nicer! Where did your romantic and soft side go?" Arcueid said.

"Argh, okay!" Shiki listened.

Later...

In the bedroom, Palmon and Arcueid showed Gomamon and Shiki the beds. Strangely enough, there were more than 4 beds, probably for other people if they ever came here.

"Wow, this castle has a bedroom? It's amazing!" Gomamon said.

"I know! It's perfect, to be honest! Although there are currently only four of us, we still can have fun!" Palmon smiled.

"Yeah, i am happy. Sleeping naked on the floor sounds messed up." Shiki said.

"True, after all, you're a guy who has anemia, Shiki. So, you may catch a cold, get ill or something if you slept on the floor." Arcueid said.

Gomamon was sleeping with Palmon on the bed while Shiki was sleeping with Arcueid, they all were covered with blankets.

"I love you, Palmon... I want to be your lover." Gomamon whispered.

"But Gomamon, you are already my lover. And that's just amazing." Palmon whispered.

"I apologize, Arcueid... I didn't mean to be so rude." Shiki whispered.

"No problem, Shiki. You're not an evil guy who loves to murder others for fun so, i forgive you." Arcueid whispered.

"I feel worried... What will Joe say about me? Will he get angry or just worried?" Gomamon thought.

"Oh man, i am definitely going to get killed by Akiha tomorrow. But maybe i can defend myself..." Shiki thought.

Gomamon and Shiki met Palmon and Arcueid, and they got surprised that they wanted sex with them. Nonetheless, they were all happy with it and had an amazing night together.


End file.
